


Runner's High

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Connie Springer, POV First Person, bro hug gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's almost done running his first marathon, and Connie's anxiously waiting at the finish line for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runner's High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_agony_and_ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_agony_and_ecstasy/gifts).



  I was waiting for him at the finish line, frowning as hundreds of other people crossed before him.  Jean had spent  _ ages _ training for this marathon, and I had no doubt in my mind that he’d be able to do it, even though he had been huffing and spluttering at the last rest stop.  He’d given me a thumbs up and a crooked grin when I had handed him a cup of Gatorade though, and when I had said “meet you at the finish line, bro,” he had nodded and waved for me to go ahead.  There was no way I’d missed him though; none of our friends, or his friends had decided to participate, and it was highly unlikely that Jean had made a friend while running.  He could be a prickly douchebag at the best of times, and while running brought out the best of him, it also brought out the worst of him too.  It’d probably be a cold day in Hell if Jean were to make a friend in the middle of a marathon.

  I couldn’t help a yawn as I leaned against the little barrier that the organizers set up, watching as obvious couples made it to the finish line and exchanged kisses and hugs.  I’ll say it right here, no I’m not hating on them, but...Okay I’m definitely at least a little bit jealous of them.  Being Jean’s moral support and best friend is more than a bit difficult while trying to get over a stupidly huge crush on the big goober.  It’s neither of our faults; feelings just kind of develop sometimes, y’know?  I’ve gladly put them aside a million times, and I’d do it again in the future as long as they’re sticking around (which, it’s been a year now?  Christ, why won’t this crush go away so I can just be friends with him again, like old times?), or as long as we’re still friends, whichever...Anyways, I should be watching for when Jean rounds this final bend, not creepily watching couples hug and make out after crossing the finish line.

  A couple more minutes pass, and I’m seriously considering having a pizza delivered to the car, when I see a familiar figure slowly rounding the last bend of the marathon.  I let out a loud whoop, waving like a madman, and he puts on an extra burst of speed.  Unconcerned about things like ‘rules’, I hop over the barrier and dance at the edge of the finish line, an uncontrollable grin on my face to match Jean’s.  His form is sloppy now, nothing like what he had been perfecting for the past few weeks with the help of Coach Ackerman, and he’s sweating like a hog, but that doesn’t deter either of us.  I fling my arms wide open when he’s two steps away, and he all but collapses into me with a wheeze, and we both tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

  I can’t help but laugh; Jean’s face is flushed a deep red, and his hair is sticking to his scalp with sweat, but he’s grinning like a maniac and I can feel just how happy and proud he is right now.  It took a fuckton of time and effort to get here, with a few minor setbacks, but I couldn’t be more proud of him.  I want to say that, but all I can really do is grin up at him and accept that the hug definitely went a little screwy somewhere.  Someone clears their throat above us, and Jean’s scrambling to his feet, and I’m mildly concerned that his face has somehow flushed even darker, but he’s leaning back down to pull me to my feet.  

  I bounce up with another laugh, and pull him into a tight hug, which he automatically returns.  I’m sort of aware that all his sweat is immediately going to soak straight through my clothes as well, but it’s not exactly something I care too much about.  What I do care about, though, is how suddenly I felt his lips brushing against the side of my head as he murmured “thanks for waiting for me” into my ear.  I can’t help but jump back, abruptly breaking our hug, and stare at him with wide eyes.  He blinked at me dazedly for half a second, before his eyes also widened in shock.

  “I-I-I mean, well, um…” He stuttered and trailed off, his left hand going back to viciously rub his neck as his right hand curled across his chest defensively.  I just blink at him a few times, before slowly asking “Did you...Just kiss me?”  Jean fidgeted even more, the color that had started to fade from his face returning full force, as he continued to splutter out nonsense syllables.  Eventually though, with his head hanging low and not looking at me at all, he nodded at me and mumbled “I shouldn’t have done that”.  I hummed more to myself than to him, fighting down the butterflies in my belly.  This was absolutely no time to let  _ that _ cat out of the bag.  He’d just gotten excited from completing his first marathon, and kissed me while on his runner’s high.  Simple.

  “I’m sorry if that freaked you out, but I’ve wanted to do that for a long time!”  Jean blurted out, as I was about to tell him it wasn’t a big deal.  Now it was my turn to blink stupidly, and I could feel my face heating up without my consent.  It was also my turn to stutter at him like a moron, as Jean mumbled another apology.  “I-I-I…” I trailed off before I bit my lip.  With a stupid thought of “#yolo”, I took a step forward and pulled Jean down, smashing my lips against his.  

  It wasn’t like I had hoped our first kiss would be.  It was hard, bitey, sloppy, absolutely none of the sweet things I had hoped for.  But it was fantastic, because HOLY FUCK JEAN WAS KISSING ME BACK.  At first he had been frozen (as I probably would have too, if I were in his position), but before I pulled back I felt him kissing back, just as sloppily as I had smushed my lips to his.  Someone cleared their throat loudly nearby, making both of us jump, and I started to step back before Jean’s hand shot out to grab my own.  I stared at it for a half second, then looked up at Jean’s face (was it ever going to return to normal, after all this?  Or would he permanently be stuck with a rosy red face?) with an eyebrow raised.

  “Uh...Wanna, y’know, go and get like, pizza or somethin’?”  Jean mumbled, staring down at my hand in his, that I hadn’t moved to extract.  With a laugh, I pulled Jean along behind me, and headed towards my parked car.  “After you have a shower, I doubt there’s any pizza place in five miles that’ll let a literal pile of sweaty gym shorts eat there,” I snarked, flashing a grin over my shoulder at him.  Jean’s legs twitched under him as he stumbled after me, and he grumbled about how far away I had parked, but his hand squeezed mine slightly as if to reassure me that he was just being grumpy and tired after all the running.  Pizza would follow, eventually...But definitely after Jean showered.


End file.
